


Les monstres de Jemima Walker

by Nelja



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings, Temporary Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Quand Jem était petite, son frère la consolait quand elle faisait un mauvais rêve. Maintenant, c'est lui qui fait partie de ses cauchemars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyana/gifts).



"Hey ?" Kieren frappe à la porte. "Jem ? Ça va ?"

Jemima se sent furieuse contre elle-même. Elle a crié en se réveillant, mais elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive.

"Ça va." grogne-t-elle en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle est une grande fille, à neuf ans, et elle n'a pas l'intention de pleurer ! "Juste un cauchemar. Je t'ai réveillé ?"

"Non. Je ne dormais pas."

"Oh." S'il était dans la même pièce, elle lui tirerait la langue et lui rappellerait qu'il ne sera jamais grand s'il ne dort pas assez, comme disent toujours leurs parents. Ou plutôt, elle lui jetterait quelque chose à la tête parce que c'est sa chambre, mais sur le principe.

"C'est pour ça que la lumière est allumée dans ma chambre." dit encore Kieren. "Je dis ça juste comme ça."

Jem entend ses pas qui s'éloignent dans le couloir.

Alors elle se lève. Elle regrette d'avoir son vieux pyjama avec des bébés chats et pas le nouveau, uni. Et elle va frapper à la porte de son frère.

"Je suis assez grande pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur de ma chambre aussi." dit-elle à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. La lumière lui fait un peu mal aux yeux. Kieren est assis sur le bord de son lit.

"Sûr." répond Kieren. "Tu dois être particulièrement... éco-responsable pour venir ici à la place."

"Boulet." dit-elle affectueusement, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Tu veux raconter ?" demande-t-il. "Ton cauchemar."

Jem veut raconter, mais elle ne veut pas avouer qu'elle veut raconter. Le premier sentiment l'emporte cependant.

"Il y avait un monstre invisible qui voulait me tuer." dit-elle. "Et personne ne me croyait, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le voir, mais moi, je savais. Je l'entendais. Ils ne me grondaient même pas. C'est juste qu'ils n'écoutaient pas, et le monstre était là."

"Hey," dit Kieren. "C'était juste un cauchemar. C'est le principe avec les cauchemars. Quand tu te réveilles, tu peux leur rire au nez parce que tu es réelle, et eux pas."

Jem a un sourire qui joue au coin de la bouche. "Il a encore l'air vrai, pourtant."

"Ah, le traître." Kieren prend son carnet à dessin sur ses genoux. Jem n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait. "Même s'il était invisible, est-ce que tu as une idée de sa forme ?"

"Grand, gros !" s'exclame Jem.

"Attends, je vais faire un dessin."

"Tu ne peux pas dessiner quelque chose d'invisible !" proteste-t-elle. Elle n'est pas certaine d'avoir envie qu'il apparaisse dans la réalité.

Mais Kieren, en quelques traits seulement, peut dessiner un monstre invisible, ou au moins transparent. Parfois, Jem est fière des dessins de son grand frère. Même si souvent, elle regrette de ne pas avoir un talent à elle aussi fort.

Et puis, Jem réalise que le grand et gros monstre invisible est en train de tomber à terre, que son visage à peine esquissé se tort de douleur, et tout ça parce qu'une petite Jem au visage très fier lui a donné un grand coup de pied.

Elle sourit vraiment, cette fois. Elle rit presque.

"Dis, tu fais des cauchemars, parfois ?" demande-t-elle.

"Parfois."

"Et tu dessines des monstres ?"

"Oui. Mais pas seulement des cauchemars. Tout ce qui m'ennuie peut être un monstre sur qui je tape. Ca me permet de ne pas m'énerver en vrai, tu vois, surtout quand je ne peux rien faire."

"Oh, cool !" Jem réfléchit un peu. "Tu n'as pas dessiné un monstre de quand j'ai mangé la dernière crème à la vanille, pas vrai ?"

"Naaaan." répond Kieren. Il la regarde d'un air moqueur destiné à la faire enrager. "J'y ai peut-être pensé, mais le temps que je retrouve mon carnet à dessin, tu étais ma toute mignonne petite sœur à nouveau."

Jemima a envie de lui demander quels sont les monstres qu'il dessine. Et si elle peut voir les dessins. Mais c'est peut-être personnel. Et elle sent qu'il dira qu'elle n'est pas encore assez grande pour les voir. Plus tard.

"Je vais me recoucher." dit-elle. "Moi, je veux dormir assez, pour être grande. Je peux garder le dessin ?"

"Sûr." répond Kieren. "Et n'oublie pas, les cauchemars ne sont pas vrais, et les monstres n'existent pas. Même si ça ne les empêche pas d'être méchants."

* * *

Jem n'a jamais su dessiner. Mais elle a appris, ou Kieren lui a appris, à se débarrasser de ses monstres en écoutant de la musique. La violence des paroles comme des instruments lui fait plonger dans quelque chose de plus grand et de plus furieux qu'elle, en ressortir plus énergique et comme purifiée.

Sauf que dans ces mauvais moments, la musique continue à lui faire penser à Kieren. Et cela fait presque un an qu'il est mort.

"J'ai rêvé que je trouvais ton corps."

Elle est allée sur sa tombe, seule. Elle ne veut pas que quiconque l'écoute. Sauf peut-être le fantôme de Kieren, s'il est là.

"Tu disais que les cauchemars n'étaient pas vrais. Tu disais qu'on pouvait leur rire au nez le matin. Mais tu es toujours mort ! Comment tu expliques ça ?"

Ce n'est pas elle qui a trouvé le cadavre de son frère, mais il est réel, en train de pourrir. Et elle, dans ses pires moments, n'est plus certaine d'être réelle du tout.

Comment a-t-il pu ne pas penser à elle ? Comment a-t-il pu la laisser toute seule ?

"Connard, connard, connard !" s'exclame-t-elle, en boucle, jusqu'à pleurer tellement qu'elle s'étouffe dans ses propres mots.

* * *

Les attaques de zombies ont fait du monde entier un cauchemar. Certains s'effondraient et pleuraient. Jem, au début, avait l'impression de s'en sortir. Peut-être parce qu'elle était si habituée aux mauvais rêves.

Elle est devenue forte. Les armes et la violence sont devenus à la fois le talent spécial qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et sa nouvelle façon de canaliser sa colère. Elle a protégé ses parents. Elle a sauvé beaucoup de monde. 

Et puis, il y a eu la mort de Lisa, et la réapparition de Kieren, et elle s'est rendu compte que toute l'estime de soi qu'elle avait rassemblée était bâtie sur du vent. Qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à la guerre, à la fin du monde. Ce que presque tout le monde avait compris tout de suite.

Elle rêve toujours de ce moment. C'est sa punition. Parfois Lisa est encore en vie et la supplie de l'aider, et elle pourrait la sauver, mais même là, elle ne peut pas tirer sur le monstre qu'est devenu son frère, à la peau pourrie et aux yeux blancs.

"C'est toi le monstre !" lui crie Lisa. "Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?" et puis, ses os craquent et son cerveau apparaît à l'air libre, et les doigts de Kieren y plongent.

Parfois, son mensonge est devenu réalité, elle n'a plus de balles, et elle appuie sur la gâchette inutile encore et encore alors que Kieren s'approche d'elle avec un visage affamé...

Elle se réveille en sursaut. Elle a vécu cette scène tellement souvent qu'elle met toujours du temps à se rappeler ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Elle craint de perdre sa vraie mémoire du supermarché, de la remplacer par un cauchemar encore plus terrible.

Elle ne montre jamais ses larmes aux autres membres du HLF, encore moins les souillures sur ses draps. Lisa pouvait comprendre, mais Lisa est morte.

Les monstres n'existent pas, lui a dit Kieren autrefois. Quelle blague !

C'est un monstre au visage de son frère qui est en train de détruire en elle l'image du vrai Kieren, de prendre sa place dans ses souvenirs et dans ses rêves. Il était déjà mort, et elle avait pensé que cela ne pourrait pas devenir pire. Elle s'était trompée.

* * *

Dans les films, une fois que les zombies se sont relevés, plus personne n'est jamais en sécurité, cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais les scientifiques du gouvernement, dans leurs laboratoires sécurisés, ont fait des expériences sur les zombies capturés vivants. Malgré la crise, la NHS a assuré qu'elle financerait tous les traitements. Et maintenant, les zombies capturés vont recevoir des injections (qui, apparemment, les empêchent de manger les gens), et vont rentrer chez eux.

Déjà, tuer des zombies est considéré comme une tâche inférieure par rapport à les capturer pour qu'ils soient "guéris". C'est comme si on lui crachait au visage, à elle, à tout le HLF. Comme si on lui disait que ces monstres pourris étaient des humains malades, qu'elle a tué des humains...

Puis elle apprend que Kieren a été capturé, qu'il répond bien aux traitements, qu'il va revenir.

Elle se sent comme prise au piège.

Quel Kieren va revenir ? Le frère qu'elle se rappelle encore un peu, ou le monstre ? Saura-t-elle faire la différence ?

Cette nuit, elle rêve qu'elle mange avec ses parents, et Kieren est là, avec eux. Puis il se retourne, son visage est celui d'un zombie, et il lui mentionne avec satisfaction à quel point Lisa était délicieuse...

Elle crie. Même s'il était vraiment Kieren, il s'est tué, il a tué Lisa qui était une héroïne et que Jem aimait tant, alors comment pourra-t-il même supporter de revenir vivre parmi eux ? Ses parents font comme si tout allait être comme avant. Un instant, elle les déteste. L'instant d'après, elle les plaint. Ils vont laisser le monstre remplacer Kieren dans leurs pensées, comme il l'a fait pour elle. Et quand elle essaie de leur expliquer, ils disent qu'il est "guéri" et ne comprennent pas.

* * *

Jem rêve qu'elle va sur la tombe de Kieren. Mais elle se rend compte avec horreur qu'elle est vide. Quelqu'un lui a volé son frère !

Alors qu'elle cherche le criminel du regard, prête à lui tirer dessus si nécessaire, elle sent une main qui lui agrippe la cheville. Kieren n'avait jamais disparu ; seulement son cercueil. Et maintenant il la regarde avec des yeux vides, il va la tuer, et un instant elle ne peut pas tirer.

Puis elle se rappelle que c'est absolument nécessaire. Mais alors, son père et sa mère apparaissent, la saisissent chacun par un bras, et la forcent à danser.

"Arrêtez," crie-t-elle, "je dois le faire !"

Kieren a lâché sa cheville. Il danse avec eux, maintenant, juste derrière elle, et commence à lui lécher le crâne... Devant elle, d'autres zombies en décomposition arrive. Elle sait que ce sont les amis de Kieren, qu'ils sont venus pour faire la fête. Bientôt, il ne restera plus un seul humain vivant.

Elle se réveille en sursaut. Une inspiration, elle se rappelle qu'elle est dans son lit. Dix inspirations, que Kieren est vraiment là, qu'il a vraiment ramené des zombies chez eux. Vingt inspirations, qu'il est allé parler aux parents de Lisa, qu'il se rappelle leur enfance, qu'elle a vraiment retrouvé son frère.

Elle reste immobile dans son lit encore un instant à se rappeler s'il n'y a pas autre chose d'horrible qu'elle a oublié. Les souvenirs roulent dans sa tête comme des billes dans un shaker. Finalement, elle est presque certaine que Kieren est là, dans sa chambre à lui, et qu'il n'est pas un monstre.

Presque.

Elle prend son pistolet. Elle décide de ne pas le prendre à la main, de le passer juste à sa ceinture, derrière.

"Hey ?" dit-elle en frappant à la porte de Kieren.

"Jem ?" Son frère ouvre la porte. "Je ne dormais pas." Il est en pyjama. Il a enlevé son maquillage et ses lentilles de contact. Jem frissonne.

"Est-ce que les zombies dorment ?" demande-t-elle. C'est une mauvaise façon de commencer cette conversation. Mais elle ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle vient vérifier si son frère n'est pas un monstre en train de prévoir de tuer toute leur famille, pas vrai.

"Ceux qui sont traités, oui." 

Elle hoche la tête. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Probablement.

"Tu as fait un cauchemar ?" demande-t-il.

Elle se tend un instant. "Comment tu sais ?"

"He, quelle autre raison pour venir frapper à ma porte la nuit ? Je me rappelle, quand tu étais petite..."

Jem repense avec mauvaise conscience au pistolet à sa ceinture. Elle se demande ce qu'elle doit dire.

"J'ai rêvé de toi." dit-elle. "J'ai rêvé que tu étais un monstre à nouveau."

"Oh." dit Kieren. Il baisse le regard, mal à l'aise avec ses yeux sans lentilles. "J'essaie très fort de ne pas l'être."

"Tu y arrives bien pour l'instant." dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Elle s'assied sur le lit, dans le coin, cachant son arme. Il s'assied à côté d'elle.

"Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'avais dit, quand j'étais petite et que je rêvais de montres ?" 

Kieren plisse le front. "Non."

"Tu m'as dit que les cauchemars n'étaient pas réels, et que les monstres n'existaient pas."

"Oh." répond Kieren. "He bien, les monstres existent, manifestement. Désolé, je me suis trompé."

C'est la première fois que Jem a envie de dire que peut-être pas. Peut-être que les zombies ne sont que des humains, qui sont malades, et ont besoin d'être soignés.

"Mais les cauchemars ne sont pas réels !" dit-elle. "Pas celui-là !"

"Pas celui-là." reprend Kieren amèrement. "Même si je le fais aussi.”

“Oh.” Jem ne comprends pas un instant, pense qu’il rêve qu’elle se retourne contre lui. Puis elle réalise. Il rêve qu’il est un monstre. “Merde. Non, il n’est pas vrai.”

“Merci.” dit-il. Son ton devient plus moqueur. "Et honnêtement, ça me réchauffe le cœur que ça fasse une différence pour toi. J'ai douté, parfois."

"Boulet." Elle se retient de lui tirer la langue. Ils ont passé l'âge.

Un long silence passe, puis elle demande. "Est-ce que les zombies aiment les câlins ?"

Kieren semble hésiter. Puis il répond "Ca dépend. Mais j'en connais un qui est toujours là pour les câlins de sa petite sœur..."

Jem lance son pistolet par terre. Elle n'est pas fière de l'avoir apporté. Mais cela vaut mieux que d'avoir Kieren qui le découvre tout seul. Il ne commente pas. Il fait un petit geste de la tête, pour dire, okay, je comprends.

Puis, entièrement désarmée, elle se serre dans les bras d'un zombie.

"Ca va aller." lui dit-il. "Je suis ton frère. Je suis là. Ça va aller." 

"Yep." répond-elle, et, un instant, elle le croit.


End file.
